She Remembers
by MellyIsSmelly
Summary: Hatori's POV. Characters: Momiji, Hatori, Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo. One Shot. R&R.


**Disclaimer! Furuba is owned by the incredible Natsuki Takaya**

**C**haracters (in story)/

Yuki Sohma- the Rat, Tohru's husband, 26

Tohru Honda- the "Princess", Yuki's wife, mother of the cursed cat, 26

Hatori Sohma- the Dragon, Sohma doctor, 37

Momiji Sohma- the Rabbit, Hatori's nurse, 25

Kyo Sohma- the cursed Cat, 26

I know Yuki is with someone else (Machi Kuragi) in the manga

Also, in the manga, Momiji loves Tohru

And… everyone's curse went away, but not in this story! D 

The "head" of the Sohma family dies at the age of 30… so that means Akito is dead

**S**he **R**emembers/

My name is Sohma Hatori and there are—were—13 other members of my family that are cursed. I am cursed with the spirit of the Dragon. I am 37 years old and the Sohma family doctor. I have the powers to suppress memories. The person forgets, but the memory does not stay hidden forever… flashbacks may occur if something powerful triggers the mind.

"Honda-kun, how are you feeling?" I ask.

"Eh? Oh, I'm fine," Honda Tohru replies in a strained voice.

She looks everything but fine. You see, she's in the process of giving birth. Honda-kun is 26 years old and married to my cousin, Sohma Yuki, who's also 26. Yuki has the spirit of the Rat.

"Hari… Tohru is in a lot of pain!" Sohma Momiji cries.

"Momiji," I scold softly, "you're 25 years old. Why have you not matured?"

He ignores me and continues to squeeze Honda-Kun's hand. His personality is perfect with his spirit—the Rabbit.

I turn my attention back to Honda-kun and I'm surprised to see that although she's in pain, she looks delighted. She has no idea that this is in fact, not her first child.

About a year ago, Honda-kun was engaged to Kyo and had his child. A week before they were to get married, Kyo and Tohru took a hike in the woods. Not much is known about what happened except that Tohru had come back drenched with tears in her eyes and Kyo's bracelet in her hand.

The theory was that Kyo had drowned in the rapids and Tohru could not have saved him, only succeeding in grabbing his bracelet.

She was terribly sick after that. For two months, she refused to eat and went insane with grief. Tohru had lost her child during her depression and was close to losing herself as well. Yuki watched her, terribly worried and still deeply in love, and was afraid of her health. All of the Sohma family, Ren. Kagura, Yuki, Momiji, Kisa, and others, could see her withering away, barely hanging onto life. Everyone was shocked speechless, Kyo's death had literally sucked the life out of the cheerful Honda-kun.

Until one day, Yuki came up to me and told me to suppress her memories. It was the only way to keep her alive. It was a selfish act, Kyo and Tohru were soul mates, but we all loved her too much. Yuki promised to fill in with the love that Kyo would never again give her. I knew he was not exaggerating, Yuki has always loved Tohru, even from far away, watching from the "sidelines", so to speak, as Kyo and Honda-kun fell deeper and deeper in love.

"I'll do it, Hatori. I love her. But please, don't let her die." The pleading look in his eyes made me blink away. I love Honda-kun too and I wish for her to stay with us as long as possible. But is this what she truly wants…?

In the end, I agreed to do it. I was worried about whether or not it would work. Honda-kun is different—the memories may work differently on her. I suppressed all the way back from before she was pregnant and before Kyo had proposed to her, I tried to go back as far as I could, to when she had just started loving him. In only three months, Tohru was able to smile and laugh again. Yuki was true to his word and proposed to her. She happily accepted and they got married in less than a month. A month later, Honda-kun became pregnant again and no one had breathed another word about Kyo and his death.

Which takes us back to the present time.

"Momiji, can't you do something useful?" I ask.

He pouts and turned his defiant eyes at Yuki and finally at me. "I guess… I could get Tohru some candy." He turns to her and asks her, "Tohru, do you want some candy?"

Tohru nods and I roll my eyes. That was the closest Honda-kun has ever done to hinting she wanted someone to go away.

"Honda-San, are you okay?" Yuki immediately asks as soon as Momiji left.

"Mm. I'm fine." Her voice was truly strained and I could tell—it was starting.

"Yuki, take her hand," I order. "This will hurt, Honda-kun…"

--------------------

I blink as the smell hit me first. Something is wrong. I know what it is… for one thing, Tohru's date is two months early—a sure sign that her child is cursed. I startingly look at Yuki and Honda-kun, wondering if they know what it is.

"One more, Honda-kun," I instruct as she pushes with all of her might. The whole child came out and that was when it was truly noticeable.

Honda-kun was unfazed as I carry the… creature… to her. I wrap it in a blanket and hand it to Honda-kun and she calmly reaches into her pocket and pulls out Kyo's beads.

"How long…" Yuki started. How long has she carried that around with her? Was what he wanted to ask.

The creature momentarily transforms into a beautiful baby boy before changing into… a cat.

I grab Yuki roughly by the arm and lead him out. He's shocked speechless and his eyes are wide with disbelief.

"That… that _creature_ is my son?" Yuki chokes out.

I ignore his rude remark and say to myself, "A Rat fathering the spirit of the cursed Cat… it's unheard of…"

"I could never love it," Yuki continues.

I turn to him. "Yuki, that's you're son. It doesn't matter if he's the Rabbit or destined to be the head of the family. _He's your son_!"

Yuki turns to me with such ferocity that I blink. He calms down after awhile and starts to say to himself, "That's right, he's my son. I could learn to love him."

Before returning into the room, Yuki tells me, "I wonder if that would trigger her memory."

It is unheard of, but as I have said before, Honda-kun is different. "I don't think so. I think she would have said something."

He nods and we both enter the room.

The orange kitten is resting in her lap while Tohru is singing a lullaby to it. She seems so serene that I smile. Honda-kun will have no problem with raising her son.

"Daisuke-kun, there's your father…" Honda-kun tells him softly.

Daisuke cries softly and settles back into sleep. The next thing she says surprises me and sets my mind reeling. Yuki's expression is identical to mine. The way Honda-kun says it is as if she was stating a fact. No guilt or anger. Just merely pointing out… what she is supposed to forget.

"I was engaged to Kyo."


End file.
